A Very Hogwarts Christmas
by Freshie2013
Summary: The next generation kids are snowed in at Hogwarts for Chirstmas break. Can they make a memerable Christmas for themselves or will they just ruin it moping around? Much better than the summerary I promise. All my MyaxJames fans, there's some of that!
1. Chapter 1: Snowed In

Chapter One: Snowed In

Mya Longbottom listened as her best friend struggled to drag his suitcase down from the boys dormitories. He grunted with the bag's weight, but Mya only laughed a little not bothering to look up from her book. Lily stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at her older brother giving him an eye roll. James' suitcase suddenly went flying down the stairs. Everyone that was left in the common room turned towards James as he swore. Fred jumped as the contents of James' suitcase went flying.

"Really James?" He snapped turning towards his younger cousin

"It's not like it's my fault! I don't control the weight of my suitcase!" James said in response trying to defend himself

Lily came gracefully down the stairs levitating her suitcase. She gave her brother a smug look as she set it back down on the ground. She left it and went over to join Mya, and her other cousins in front of the fire.

"You could be more like your sister and use your brains?" Fred suggested laughing "That would require you to have some though."

"Come on you guys it's the holidays, we're going to be spending the whole break together. Lets not start it by fighting." Hugo suggested looking up at his two older cousins

"You better hope you didn't break mum's gift like you did last year." Lily piped up

James moaned. "Every year I drop that stupid thing."

"Every year you get told that same thing; levitate it." Lily said rolling her eyes. She then stood up and plopped down on the arm of Mya's chair. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Same thing I do every year." Mya shrugged "Sit around here, hide in the common room from my father."

"Christmas can't be that bad around here, is it?" Hugo asked

"With all your friends gone and your father trying to make every Christmas like mum used to? Yes." Mya said looking up and shutting her book

"Know what my favorite part about Christmas is?" James said smirking and jumping over the back of the couch, pushing in between his younger sister and best friend

"Candy?" Lucy tried

"No." Mya laughed "I know."

"What is it then Miss. Know-It-All?" James teased getting closer to her face

"Mistletoe. You trapped Kaylee, Abby, Violet, Olivia, Ali, Evelyn, Courtney, Penny…"

"We get it." James blushed covering up Mya's mouth

"Oh and lets not forget you tried to trap Dom, before you realized it was your cousin." Mya said after prying James' hand off of her mouth

"Oh shut-up." James blushed turning even more red in the face

Roxanne looked over at the clock and jumped up from the couch. "Come on the carriages are going to be leaving soon, we need to get down to the Great Hall."

She and all of her cousins rushed over and grabbed their suitcases and rushed out the door. Mya sighed and opened her book up again. She didn't notice James was standing in the doorway waiting. He waited a few seconds and then cleared his throat and blushed, as Mya looked up from her book and looked over at him.

"Wait are you still doing here? Don't you have a train to catch?" She teased him

"Well I wanted you to come down with us and see us off." James said

Mya looked over at him and then set her book down shrugging. "Sure. Might as well do something instead of sitting in front of the fire." She walked over to James and noticed he was holding his hand out for her. She blushed and hoped James wouldn't notice as she took his hand.

James lead her down the moving staircases and dragged his suitcase with the other. Somehow he managed to control it this time. They got down to the Great Hall and noticed that everyone was huddled in groups. James lead Mya over to the group that had his younger brother and sister. The two of them didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" James asked letting go off Mya's hand "Why isn't anyone leaving? The train's going to be leaving soon."

"No it's not." Albus grumbled

"What do you mean?" Mya asked looking at the fourteen year old wizard

"We're snowed in! No one's allowed in or out! There's a stupid snow storm and too much snow on the tracks. We're going to miss Christmas." Lily wailed

"You wont miss Christmas Lily." Mya ushered her

"Umm hate to break it to you, but no presents, no mom and dad; no Christmas!" Lily groaned

"But you all have each other." Mya mumbled "Be thankful for that."

"Guys we're wizards, they'll get the snow cleared before Christmas and we'll be with mum and dad and most importantly all of our gifts." James insisted trying to comfort his younger sister

"James, Christmas isn't about gifts." Mya tried to speak up

The Potters ignored her. Albus looked at Mya though and shrugged. James grabbed his suitcase and started to drag it away back up towards the common room. "Come on you guys let's just go back to the dorm."

Everyone started to disappear out of the Great Hall. Mya stood still though. She saw Eli Wood who had his back leaned up against the walls to the Great Hall. Like Mya, Eli spent the Christmas break at Hogwarts every year. His parents went around the world and left before Christmas, so they had to leave him behind. Mya walked over to Eli and he could tell something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong? It's not like it's any different; we'd be here wither we were snowed in or not." Eli pointed out smiling a little at Mya

"No, it's just that everyone is pouting and all of the Christmas spirit is gone." Mya frowned

"Well mine would be too if I got told I wasn't allowed to go back home to my family."

"That's the thing, I don't think they're upset about their parents, their upset about their presents." Mya pointed out

Eli started to laugh. "Not everyone is vain and full of themselves like your best friend Mya."

"Will you help me?" Mya asked turning to her friend

Eli raised his eyebrows. "With what?"

"We're going to bring the Christmas spirit back to Hogwarts." Mya beamed taking Eli's hand and leading him up to the Gryffindor common room

**Well this is the first chapter of my Holiday Special. In this Eli is in Gryffindor, he's also a Gryffindor in ****The Potter Boy****, which I have started to write. Please give me a REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Christmas Spirit

Chapter Two: A Little Christmas Spirit

Mya entered the Gryffindor common room and saw all of the Gryffindors sitting around moping. She shook her head and left Eli by the exit, climbing over the suitcases to get to James and the Weasleys.

"Guys don't be so bummed." She tried "It's just a little delay, but you're going to make things worse by being miserable and locking yourself away."

"You're one to talk." Lily huffed "You were the one who said you locked yourself in the common room to avoid your father."

"It's different." Mya said crossing her arms

"Please, tell us why?" Lucy asked glancing over at the sixteen year old

"My mother is dead. I don't like family reminders." Mya pointed out biting her lip and looking down at the ground

"Really Lu, you didn't have to do that." James snapped defending his best friend

"Oh come on you were all think it." Lucy said looking around at her cousins

"Yeah, but it's not like we were going to say it." Hugo shrugged

"Look I think it's time for all of you to get in the Christmas spirit. I've spent every Christmas here for as long as I can remember. I know a thing or two about this castle and I know James has his father's map." She turned to the two Potters "Your father spent Christmas here when he wasn't with the Weasleys. I think you can all suck it up for one year."

"So this is the true Christmas spirit," Fred joked "ordering people around and resentment. I always was wondering what was missing at Christmas time, but now I know." He turned to Roxanne. "Make sure I tell mum and dad when we get home."

"Oh shut up Fred." Roxanne said rolling her eyes

"I'm serious you guys. You need some real Christmas spirit. It's not ordering people around or resentment." Mya said shooting Fred a glare "It's not even about the gifts. You need to open your eyes up to what this holiday is all about."

"I've known all my life what Christmas is about and I'm pretty sure you're wrong Mya. Presents mean everything; it's how my parents show me that they care." Fred shrugged

"You sound selfish." Mya pointed out "Not everyone can afford gifts."

"I'm not everyone, I'm me." Fred shrugged

"Guys at least listen to what she's saying." Eli spoke up for the first time

Everyone's attention turned to him. Mya sent him a grateful smile. The Weasley on the other hand didn't look to happy to hear his voice, James especially. He just glared at Eli. James and Eli had never liked each other and Mya knew that wasn't going to change just because it was Christmas time. In fact the tension between the two of them would probably end up getting worse.

"Look I think we need to decorate this place first of all." Mya said looking around the common room. "I mean this place is alright and it's half way there with the red, but I think we can do some more. I think we should set up our own tree and we could go into the forest and get it ourselves."

James stared at Mya. "That sounds like a lot of work that I really don't want to do."

"Come on James." Mya begged giving him a puppy dog look "If you do it the rest of them will. Consider this my Christmas gift."

"Does this mean I can return the book I bought you?" James teased

"You bought me my book?" Mya squealed

"I thought it wasn't about the gifts." Fred mocked under his breath

Lucy looked at him and hit him upside the head. "You're an idiot."

"Hey she's the one telling us it's not about the gifts and then she's acting like a kid in a candy shop when James says he bought her a book." Fred shrugged

"I think we should do what Mya says." Lucy spoke up, turning everyone's attention to her

"You do?" Fred asked

"Mum and grandma usually set up the trees we see. I think it would be fun if we set up our own tree. Don't you think?" She asked her cousins

"I guess so." James mumbled

Hugo only shrugged. Fred grumbled something under his breath and Lucy looked over at Lily and then Mya. "I guess it could be fun."

"They set up a tree in the Great Hall usually, but I'm sure I can get McGonagall to let us set a tree up in the common room. Although we might have a bit of a problem trying to get out of the castle and into the forest to get our tree." Mya said starting to think

"Or we could do this my way." James said smirking

His comment drew Mya's attention. She looked over at him with her eyebrows cocked. "That statement worries me."

"I'm harmless Mya." James said giving her a big smile "It's Christmas isn't it. You said you want it to be your Christmas gift, so why don't I get the tree."

"You're not going to do anything illegal are you?" Mya asked giving him a stern look

"Me? Illegal?" James scoffed "When have I done anything illegal?"

"Well there was the time you-"

"I don't think we need any examples." James said turning scarlet in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to go find a tree then."

"Maybe someone should go with you." Mya suggested "Eli?"

"I'll go with him." Lily spoke up "Eli can stay here and help you with whatever you wanted."

She stood up and raced after James. The two of them started to whisper to each other so no one else could hear them and went out the portrait. Eli walked over and sat next to Mya, taking James' empty spot. The Weasleys' eyes were on him.

"So how are we going to bring some Christmas spirit to this place?" Eli asked

"We could have a secret Santa." Mya shrugged

"Doesn't that involve presents? I thought Christmas wasn't about presents." Fred pointed out again

"Will you just shut-up?" Lucy snapped "I don't want to spend my Christmas break depressed. At least Mya's trying to cheer us up. You're just complaining and making everyone around you miserable."

"Don't fight." Hugo spoke up "I'm the youngest one here and I would hate to be the one who has to be the reason."

"Anyways we could do a secrete Santa like I was saying before with everyone in Gryffindor. It's a little late to get real gifts, but we could make some. The whole idea is to try and give instead of receive." Mya explained

"I would rather be home." Fred complained. Lucy and Hugo both gave him a look and he sighed, finally giving in. "It sounds better than nothing though. I'm in."

Mya smiled. "The first step is decorating the common room though. James and Lily's tree will be a big part, but we can do some more. The trunk is under my bed Eli."

"Trunk?" Lucy asked

"I told you I'm stuck here every year. I try to do something so this place looks a little Christmassy." Mya explained smiling again "It doesn't have a lot in it, but it's better than nothing and I'm sure the five of us can get some stuff up before James and Lily get back."

"This is such a weird Christmas." Lucy commented getting up off of the couch and following Mya up to go find Eli.

**Here's chapter two. I don't think it's really all that good. The Weasley's are starting to get in the Christmas mood, but they still don't like the thought of it. This isn't going to be a very long story. I want to finish before Christmas but I don't know if that's going to happen yet. It's my goal. The next chapter has James and Lily trying to find a tree so that is going to be interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Christmas Tree

Chapter Three: Oh Christmas Tree

"James stop running so fast! I can't keep up!" Lily called after her brother

"I want to get that tree so I can get back there." James commented not slowing down his pace

Lily ran so she could look at his face. She finally managed to catch pace with him. "Why do you want to get back so fast? Mya's going to turn into a Christmas Nazi."

"I don't want her in there with Eli." James mumbled

Lily still managed to catch what he was saying though and turned to him with a wide smile. "I knew you liked her."

James looked down at his little sister and stopped walking. "Wow Lily way to catch on."

"Hey, you never admitted you liked her. I knew all along though." She replied putting her hands on her hips "This must mean your jealous of Eli. What would you have done if we went home? I mean it's not like you would have told her that you like her or anything."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much." James said rolling his eyes

"Yeah; you, everyday." Lily responded annoyed

"Can we just go get a stupid tree?" James grumbled "I want to get Mya the biggest one that I can get. I want her to be happy."

"Did you even think about how you were going to get a tree?" Lily asked "We're kind of snowed in incase you haven't noticed."

"Well I'll ask Hagrid where he got the one in the Great Hall." James shrugged starting to walk again

"He got that a few days ago." Lily spoke up chasing after her brother

"I can never win can I?" James groaned "Maybe Professor Longbottom has one in his greenhouse."

"James the greenhouse is outside. We can't get outside." Lily said slowly "Did you forget that?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" James shouted "How does she expect me to find a Christmas tree?"

"Magic." Lily said sarcastically. Her eyes then lit up and she smacked her forehead. "I don't know why we didn't think about that before. Magic you idiot!"

"You want to make a tree?" James asked looking over at his sister. "That sounds a little dumb don't you think?"

"First of all; you didn't even have a plan, so mine is already better than yours. Second of all, I meant make a copy of the one in the Great Hall. That thing is huge and Mya will be so thankful so might even kiss you. Plus we don't have to go out into the snow. So over all, everyone wins." Lily shrugged thrilled with her plan

James thought about it. "How are you planning on getting a copy of that tree up to the common room?"

"Would you rather get a twig and call that a tree?" Lily laughed "I would like to see you get a kiss out of Mya with a twig."

"Mistletoe!" James eyes lit up "I'll just get some of that."

"You're missing the point James! Grow some muscles! Be a man!" Lily insisted pushing her brother towards the Great Hall. "Or you could always make up a spell and send the tree to the Great Room if you want to do it the wimpy way."

"How are you so strong?" James asked as Lily continued to push him

"Be one of the youngest of the Weasley and Potter clan. You'd be this strong too." Lily smirked

The two of them got to the Great Hall and looked in. There were a few people sitting around, but no one was paying any attention to the two Potters.

"Just point your wand at it and mutter the spell." Lily insisted

James looked at her. "You don't have to be so pushy." He pulled his wand out and looked at Lily. "Make a spell up?"

"Yes," Lily said rolling her eyes "just make it up James."

James thought for a few seconds and then pointed his wand at the tree. "Make it happen, make her proud, give me a duplicate in the common room now."

"That was stupid." Lily commented as the tree glowed and then the glow disappeared "It didn't even rhyme."

"Well it didn't have to rhyme-" His eyes suddenly became wide

"What's wrong?" Lily asked noticing her brother's change

"There's a giant tree in the common room now." He commented

"You're point? Isn't that what you wanted?" Lily asked

"Lily looked at that thing! It's huge. It's got to take up the whole common room. I forgot to shrink it." James shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted up to the common room

It took Lily a second to process what James was talking about, but once she did, her eyes got just as big as James' and she took off after James. James beat her to the common room, but she could noticed the portrait was open and she could hear yells from within.

"Are you an idiot?"

"She said she wanted a tree! I got a tree!"

"You're lucky I can't see you because I would be punching you right now!"

"Can someone just shrink this tree? I want to decorate it sometime today."

Lily prepared herself to have to push against the branches to get inside the common room, but she ended up stumbling in, pushing on nothing. She opened her eyes and saw a decent sized tree in the middle of the common room and Eli had his wand out. Mya tilted her head and looked at the tree.

"This looks like the tree Hagrid got for the Great Hall, only smaller."

"That's because it is. James duplicated it." Lily announced

Fred looked over at his cousin. "And transported it here without thinking?" He punched James on the arm "Great thinking cuz."

"Hey I made the spell up in a hurry I didn't even think about how it would come out." James protested

Mya turned to him and smiled. "Well now that it's a decent size, I love it. Since you got the tree do you want to put the star on top?"

James looked over at Eli and noticed he had his arms crossed. He leaned closer to Mya so the others could hear him. "What's up with Eli?"

Mya looked over at him and smiled. "Eli usually puts the star on top of the tree. You got the tree though, so you can put it on top."

"Lily usually does it at our house, so this should be fun." James said smiling a little

Mya handed him the star and James went over to the tree. She watched along with the others as James put the star on top of the tree. "So is this starting to look any better?"

"What about presents?" Lily asked "Mum and dad were going to get me a new broom."

"Well I told the others that we could do a secret Santa and make the gifts. I know it's not the best, but I mean we are witches and wizards, so we should be able to make something good." Mya suggested "Your cousins already said they would."

"Really?" Lily asked looking at her cousins "I would think Fred would rather not give a gift. He likes to receive instead of give."

"Hey, I'm starting to feel a little of the Christmas spirit Mya's talking about." Fred protested smiling

"Come on you guys," Mya laughed "let's do the tree and then we'll get the rest of the House and pull names for a secret Santa."

The others shrugged and got up walking over to the tree. Lucy stared at the tree and then eventually shrugged. "It's not that bad of a tree. It actually looks better than the fake one mum puts up every year."

Mya went over to James and looked at him smiling. "I really do like the tree James thank you for helping."

James beamed. "Anything to help."

**So I obviously wont get this done by Christmas. There's a few more parts left that I was planning. I'll try and put one up tomorrow but if I don't I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas early and a Happy Holidays. **


End file.
